1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a flat panel display (FPD), and more particularly, to an FPD with improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) may be made small, thin, and light and may be driven with low power consumption. Types of FPDs include a liquid crystal display (LCD) that may typically be applied in a large display device such as a monitor or a TV, and an organic light emitting display that may typically be applied in a portable display device.
When the FPD is applied in a portable display device, the FPD may include a window substrate that covers a display panel and may further include a touch screen panel for detecting the point touched by a user to convert the point into an electric signal. However, when the window substrate or the touch screen panel is provided on the display panel, external light incident from the outside is reflected to the window substrate or the touch screen panel so that reflected light may be generated. As a result, the user recognizes the reflected light that does not have image information so that the display quality of the FPD may deteriorate.